BW2 TM List
*Note that in this game and its predecessors BW1, HMs are not dictated by specific badges Before any Badges * TM21 Frustration '''- Floccesy Ranch, Gift from Team Plasma Grunt '''Obtained the Basic Badge * TM83 Work Up '- Gift from Cheren after defeating him * '''TM27 Return '- Gift from Bianca after defeating Cheren * 'TM46 Thief '- Virbank Complex, near Worker Issac in the southeast corner * 'TM94 Rock Smash '- Virbank Complex, Gift from the 'Boss' after defeating all the Workers in the area '''Obtained the Toxic Badge * TM09 Venoshock '- Gift from Roxie after defeating her * '''HM01 Cut '- Gift from Roxie after defeating the Plasma Grunt in Virbank City * 'TM45 Attract '- Castelia City 'Street near Route 4', Gift from a girl on the 47F of the southeastern building * 'TM44 Rest '- Castelia City 'Castelia Street', Gift from a Hiker on the 11F of the western building * 'TM70 Flash '- Castelia City 'Narrow Street', Gift from a man behind a dumpster * 'HM04 Strength '- Castelia Sewers, Gift from Hugh 'Obtained the Insect Badge ' * 'TM76 Struggle Bug '- Gift from Burgh after defeating him * 'TM28 Dig '- Route 4, location varies depending on version * 'TM39 Rock Tomb '- Relic Castle B1F, near Psychic Dua * 'TM49 Echoed Voice '- Nimbasa City, Gift from the girl inside the Musical Theater * '''TM73 Thunder Wave - Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * TM74 Gyro Ball '- Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * '''TM16 Light Screen '- Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * '''TM33 Reflect - Buy from Nimbasa City Pokemon Center * TM10 Hidden Power '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner (all TMs that can be bought here can also be bought at the Exchange Service Corner in the Pokemon World Tournament) * '''TM17 Protect '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM20 Safeguard '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM23 Smack Down '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM31 Brick Break '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM32 Double Team '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM48 Round '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM87 Swagger '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM88 Pluck '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM34 Sludge Wave '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM51 Ally Switch '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM59 Incinerate '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM60 Quash '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM64 Explosion '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM75 Swords Dance '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM77 Psych Up '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM79 Frost Breath '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * 'TM89 U-turn '- Buy from Battle Subway Exchange Service Corner * '''TM66 Payback - Route 16, requires Strength * TM95 Snarl - Lostlorn Forest, Gift from the 'Backpacker' Obtained the Bolt Badge * TM72 Volt Switch '- Gift from Elesa after defeating her * '''HM02 Fly '- Route 5, Gift from Bianca * 'TM63 Embargo '- Driftveil Market '''Obtained the Quake Badge * TM78 Bulldoze - Gift from Clay after defeating him * HM03 Surf - Route 6, Gift from Cheren at the Season Research Lab (must have beaten Clay and cleared the PWT sidequest first) * TM53 Energy Ball '''- Asperita City, requires Surf * '''TM56 Fling - Route 6, behind the Season Research Lab which requires Surf to reach * TM41 Torment '''- Castelia Sewers, west of Scientist Clarke during the Spring or Summer and requires Surf to cross * '''TM80 Rock Slide - Mistralton Cave 3F, northeast corner * TM07 Hail - Buy from Mistralton City Pokemon Center * TM11 Sunny Day '''- Buy from Mistralton City Pokemon Center * '''TM18 Rain Dance - Buy from Mistralton City Pokemon Center * TM37 Sandstorm - Buy from Mistralton City Pokemon Center * TM58 Sky Drop '- Mistralton City, south of the plane facing the Pokemon Center * '''TM81 X-Scissor '- Route 7, near Harlequin Pat in the eastern section * 'TM61 Will-O-Wisp '- Celestial Tower 2F, east * 'TM65 Shadow Claw '- Celestial Tower 4F, west '''Obtained the Jet Badge * TM62 Acrobatics '- Gift from Skyla after defeating her * '''TM40 Aerial Ace '- Mistralton City, Gift from the Youngster in the house above the Pokemon Center * 'TM57 Charge Beam '- Lentimas Town, Gift from the woman in the southwestern house * 'TM30 Shadow Ball '- Reversal Mountain Exterior, behind the Strange House * 'TM69 Rock Polish '- Reversal Mountain Interior, location varies depending on version * 'TM54 False Swipe '- Reversal Mountain Interior, Gift from the Scientist if the player completes the 'Habitat List' for the area * 'TM29 Psychic '- Route 13, east of the island near Fisherman Vince which requires Surf to access * 'TM14 Blizzard '- Buy from Lacunosa Town Pokemon Center * 'TM25 Thunder '- Buy from Lacunosa Town Pokemon Center * 'TM38 Fire Blast '- Buy from Lacunosa Town Pokemon Center * 'TM15 Hyper Beam '- Buy from Shopping Mall Nine * '''TM68 Giga Impact - Buy from Shopping Mall Nine Obtained the Legend Badge ''' * '''TM82 Dragon Tail - Gift from Drayden after defeating him * TM42 Facade '''- Marine Tube, Gift from a Parasol Lady '''Obtained the Wave Badge * TM55 Scald '- Gift from Marlon after defeating him * '''TM06 Toxic '- Seaside Cave 1F, enter from B1F which will require Strength to access * '''TM67 Retaliate - Plasma Frigate, stern of the ship * TM13 Ice Beam '''- Giant Chasm Cave, near the Route 22 entrance requires Surf '''After the Team Plasma sidequest concludes * TM03 Psyshock '- Giant Chasm 'Crater Forest', west side of the Frigate's landing zone * '''TM35 Flamethrower '- Route 23 East, Gift from the old man in the house near the waterfall which requires just Surf to access * '''TM05 Roar - Route 23 East, west of Ranger Steve on the elevated ground area * TM12 Taunt '- Route 23 West, on the rock column to the southwest of Victory Road * '''HM05 Waterfall '- Victory Road Entrance, Gift from N * 'TM92 Trick Room '- Abundant Shrine, requires Surf and Waterfall * '''TM01 Hone Claws - Victory Road Entrance, next to the Pokemon Center * 'TM93 Wild Charge '- Victory Road Cave 1F, on a platform in the southwest corner which requires Surf and Waterfall * 'TM24 Thunderbolt '- Victory Road, Gift from Hugh after defeating him 'Obtained ''only in the postgame ' * '''TM02 Dragon Claw '- Dragonspiral Tower * 'TM03 Calm Mind '- Buy from Straiton City Pokemon Center * 'TM08 Bulk Up '- Buy from Straiton City Pokemon Center * 'TM18 Telekinesis '- Route 18 * 'TM22 Solarbeam '- Pinwheel Forest * 'TM26 Earthquake '- Route 15 * 'TM36 Sludge Bomb '- Route 8 * 'TM43 Flame Charge '- Tubeline Bridge * 'TM47 Low Sweep '- Wellspring Cave * 'TM50 Overheat '- N's Castle * 'TM52 Focus Blast '- Wellspring Cave * 'TM71 Stone Edge '- Twist Mountain * 'TM84 Poison Jab '- Moor of Icirrus * 'TM85 Dream Eater '- Dreamyard * 'TM86 Grass Knot '- Pinwheel Forest * 'TM90 Substitute '- Twist Mountain * 'TM91 Flash Cannon '- Twist Mountain Category:TM Lists